Slytherin Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (book 2)
by Ashabel
Summary: Harry is about to enter his second year at Hogwarts. This year will have many more surprises and excitement than the last, and that before school has even started. Book 2 in a 9 book series. Sorry about bad grammar still looking for a beta. I do not own Harry Potter all rights to respectfive owners.
1. Vengance in the summer

**A/N: All rights to respective owners.**

 **Well here we go book 2. Still looking for a beta. Apologise for awful grammar. I have decided on shorter chapters, for more frequent updates.**

 **'THOUGHTS'**

 ** _Italics_** **** ** _Pa_** **rseltongue**

Harry was having an enjoyable summer, making the Dursley's cower at the very site of him. But he wanted to get back to his friends so came July the first and he decided to put his plan into action.

Dudley tried being his fugish self when Harry had his back turned. But before he could punch Harry in the back of the head, Harry wheeled around and jinxed him. Puss shot out of Dudley eyes, nose ,ears, mouth and oozing out his large jeans. Pimples filled with puss were oozing all over his face and he was on the floor twitching.

"Oh Vernon, Petunia think you may want to see this." Harry called in a sing song evil voice.

They came in and Petunia screamed the moment she saw Dudley. Whilst Vernon bellowed at him. "How dare you attack Dudley. How dare you attack our perfect son! We raised you, fed you, clothed you. We tried to make you normal! But now I see not even beatings can help you. We tried our best. But now I see I need to destroy you" He swung a fist at the side of Harry head. But Harry with the reflex's of the seeker, He dogged it and caused Vernon to start swelling and expanding into a solid mass. Petunia screamed now cradling Dudley on the floor.

"Oh and Bitch don't think I forgotten about you!" Harry snarled at her.

"Mercy please." She whimpered.

"No." Harry said coldly.

"You don't deserve mercy. After all you put me through, I'm enjoying this oh and I got a special plan for you." Harry smiled evilly.

Harry cast a spell at her mumbling words under his breath. Petunia screamed in pain as her skin burned and bubbled. When it stopped she was wimpering, and words had be burned into her face like they were old. From cheek too cheek the word gossip. Then on her forehead horse faced. Then over the rest of her face were the words. Snoop, untrustworthy, liar, bitch, abusive, secret spiller. But Harry was not done with her as he caused all her hair to fall out. He had caused it so it would never grow back. Then he caused pimples to grow huge all over her body and as soon as they burst they started regrowing covering her in puss. Harry looked at Vernon who was struggling to breath. With one last stare of loathing at all of them he swept from the room, while saying "Have a good life." He blew the cupboard under the stairs door off the wall and pulled his trunk out. His broom stick was in the trunk. He left the house. He made the trunk feather light so it would be easier to move. He knew where ever he went Lucius would find him. He had not been at the play park for no more than 5 minuets when Lucius arrived.

"Quiet an impressive display back there Harry." Lucius said with a smirk.

Harry smiled.

"Just to bad their accidental magic reversal squad got there quickly. Or the older fat one may have suffocated. A shame but never mind there all ways revenge in the future. Oh and fear not you will not face any punishment for what you did."

Harry smiled again. "Thank you Lucius."

"Well lets get away from this dung whole. Hold tight to my arm. That is imperative." Harry nodded. Lucius tapped Harry trunk with his wand and it vanished. Harry grabbed hold of Lucius arm and a horrible sensation of being squeezed through a tube occurred.

"Apparition Harry." Lucius said to Harry questioning look. Harry nodded but looked a little queasy.

"Are you okay? You did very well most people vomit the first few times."

Harry smiled at this.

"I welcome you Harry to Malfoy Manor." Harry looked around and saw a spectacular site.

"Your home is truly beautiful Lucius."

Lucius chuckled. "So polite for a poor unfortunate one raised by filth. Well Harry Draco can't wait too see you. Daisy returns from her trip tomorrow. She went away with a friend of hers straight from the train at the start of the summer. Harry nodded.

Lucius led him to Draco room and left the two boys to catch up. Draco hugged Harry apon seeing him. The two were really like brothers.

While they caught up Draco laughed at what Harry did to the Dursleys.

That evening after dinner Lucius asked to speak to Harry in his study.

Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lucius called.

Harry entered.

"Ah Harry take a seat would you." He gestured to a soft cushy leather seat in front of his desk.

Harry did and his feat did not quiet touch the ground.

"Harry I believe I know your position on the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord contacted me in his weakened state, he has stated that he will return in the coming years but it going to take a lot of preparations. But he has a job for you." Lucius said.

Sometime later Harry left Lucius office with a excited look on his face. As well as the job he had to do, Lucius had also informed him he would no longer have to go back to the Dursleys. That how would not be punished but they could not be punished because them being filthy Muggles. But within the week Harry would be emancipated so the old fool of a head master could not manipulate and control him. Lucius offered to help him claim his full powers as head of House Potter. As well as teach him about the Wizangamot and further his knowledge on Pureblood customs. Harry gladly accepted all. He was excited to start his mission and tell his friends about it.

Back in his room there was a letter on the desk but a small house elf was trying to make off with it. Probably would have if he had not caught him. "OI! Oh it Dobby is it not."

The small elf whimpered. "S-sir must not go b-back t to school. He must f flee this p place h harry potter, can't be in thi this place he to g good." The elf stuttered.

Just then Lucius came in. "Everything okay Harry?"

"No Lucius this little vermin is trying to steal my mail." Harry said.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM A GUEST OF MY FAMILY! YOU VILE LITTLE CREATURE!" Lucius yelled, Dobby dropped the letter.

"m ma master p please." Lucius took his wand.

"Now Harry for now what your about to see is not to be used on another Human. Well that is tell you get your trace removed."

"The trace?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh how our delightful government tries to control the future generations it will be irrelevant one day."

"I see."

Lucius nodded and the turned his attention back to Dobby.

"Crucio." The elf cried out in pain.

"Now Dobby let this be a warning never to try steal again."

"Y-yes master."

He was about to crawl away when Harry spoke.

"Oh and elf I don't know what you been told but I am know ones good little hero." You could see the elf's entire heart break from within its eyes. Looking totally broken he crawled from the room.

"Well Harry good night."

"Night Lucius."

With that he left the room closing the door behind him, and Harry locked it.

Harry picked up his letter, and sat on his bed and opened it.

Dear Harry

I heard from my father that your now staying with Draco for the summer. But I would love it if you came to spend the night now and then. Especially tomorrow. As my self and my father would like to discus something with you. Nothing to worry about, promise. If you are able to make it come to my home via floo tomorrow. I am sure Draco or one of his Parents can help you get to mine. If you could get to mine for lunch time, say 12pm we can make a date of it just you and me. Then you can spend the night if you like. Hope to see you tomorrow.

Lots of love

Daphne

Harry smiled at the letter. He liked Daphne a lot. Well he liked all the girls in his year in Slytherin. But Daphne she was special they were both very close. The other girls were more like sisters to him. He now knew for sure what it was he saw in the mirror at the end of last term. Smiling to him self he carefully folded Daphne letter and placed it under his pillow. After this he got ready for bed, and was asleep soon after his head hit the pillow.

A/N: Please review as always sorry about awful grammar looking for a beta. But hope you liked this chapter, and the start of book 2.


	2. At Greengrass manor

**A/N: Sorry this story was gone so long but it is back now. This chapter is currently noun beta checked. Got someone beating this story tho, so will update chapter when it is. All rights to respctful owners. Hope you enjoy :)**

Harry awoke the next day to a soft paw padding his face.

"Oh hello you." He said to his small back feline Pansy had gotten him last Christmas. He loved Pansy like a sister always there for him. He was excited for today as he was going to be going over to Daphne's, the letter seemed mysterious but he was looking forward to.

He got up and dressed and soon ran into his best friend Draco Malfoy.

"Morning Harry sleep well?"

"Wonderfully." He said cheerfully.

"You seem more happy than usual this morning."

"Oh it's just Daphne wants me to come to hers today, to discuss something with her privately."

"Oh that's good gives me an excuse to go see Pansy's family with father about something."

"Works out perfectly then." Harry said and Draco nodded in agreement.

After breakfast Harry told Lucius of what he was invited to who explained to Harry on how to use the Floo next work.

"Perhaps this morning Harry I could take you to Gringotts and help you claim your true inheritance."

"True inheritance?" Harry questioned.

"Yes well you see your family has many vaults at at the age of 12 if your the only known member left of your family you can take up the mantel of head of the family. I would be more than willing to take proxy of your seats on the Wizaenagmot tell you leave school if you wish. I'm sure our political leanings would not conflict."

"That would be most kind and I would allow that Lucius."

The kind man nodded and Harry soon found him self at the bank.

Lucius took care of the talking as Harry had no real clue on what to say.

He was instructed to prick his finger to give some blood, but what that blood revealed was the true shock.

Harry James Potter

Partners

James H Potter - Missing

Lily R Potter nee Evans - Missing

Siblings

Unknown.

Total gold value over numerous

23705894750990 Galleons

124748689697997 Sickles

2737382863838479 Knuts

Various Treasuers, artifcats, portraits and books in vaults as well.

Head and lord of the family

Harry J Potter

Hier to Black, Peviral, Slytherin and Gryffindor lines as well.

Total number of seats on Wizenagamot 77

Harry was gob smacked.

"No wonder the old fool tries to control me."

"Quiet in dead Harry, now I'd advise you remove your parents from the family line and any siblings. Yes their thought to be dead but look what that says missing so if you survived they may do as well. It would be my personal advise so they don't come back and order you around and be able to control you. I see it as a percussion if their dead it's no harm. If their alive they deserve it for abandoning you all theses years."

Harry contemplated it.

"How do I go about doing it?"

"Just say I future lord Harry J Potter head of house Potter banish James and Lilly Potter and any other off springs of theirs over than my self from house Potter. Nor may they attempt to claim any titles I am the hier to. They may however keep their name."

Harry nodded and repeated what Lucius had told him to say. He felt a pulse of magic. He some how knew it was done.

He looked at the parchment and next to his parents names it now said removed from family.

"I see your point Lucius if their dead it no longer matter. But if their somehow alive which I doubt then they deserve to be left with nothing. Now how do I make you my proxy?"

"Say the same thing Harry with your title but say I appoint Lucius Abruxus Malfoy, as the Proxy for house Potter, tell the day comes that I remove this."

Harry nodded and did that.

Harry turned back to the Goblin. Taking Lucius advice to get his family Grimore if it was down there, also deciding it might as well be worth getting his gold out for the year.

Lucius had to wait above ground due to the higher secrecy of the oldest vaults. Who was understanding and waited above ground for Harry. Harry was taken down to vault 2 to get the Potter Grimore and he took out 200 hundred Galleons from another vault. Asking for the gold in the vault he got it from be replaced with 200 hundred from his trust vault. He soon came back above ground and thanked the goblin for its services. It was nearly 12 now and he departed from Lucius thanking him for his help. He had his over night bag for at Daphne's and told Lucius he'd be back tomorrow if that would be okay.

Lucius informed Harry he'd see him tomorrow and helped Harry floo to Greengrass Manor. Harry had asked the Goblins to seal off all his properties too all but him, and throw any other humans out.

Harry erupted into the entrance Hall of Greengrass manor and was immediately tackled.

"Harrrrrry!" Cheered Daphne and hugging him.

"Hey Daph how are you?"

"Amazing and really pleased you came too see me."

"Of course never miss an opportunity, to be with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts alone. Daphne blushed at this. They eventually realised they were both still on the floor embraced.

They both burst out laughing and she helped Harry up.

"Come Harry I got lunch ready for us in the heiress parlour."

Harry nodded and followed her.

The room was rather nice decorated in light blue, silver and green and it worked rather nicely. It was the combination of a Libary, study, living room and game room. Daphne gestured towards the table set for two.

Harry sat down opposite Daphne and she smiled at him

A few house elves served them roast beef and mashed potatoes but did not say anything. Daphne smiled at her elves kindly and thanked them.

"So Harry tell me how you punished the Muggles?"

Harry smiled. "Oh I bet you don't want to hear my tales of revenge."

"Oh Harry my dear I think you will find I do."

Harry laughed and recounted the story.

She burst out laughing. "Serves the scum right and that's just the start, before you return to finish the job I hope."

"Oh you bet my dear."

"Good they deserve it."

Harry nodded in agreement.

Soon after this they had finished their main course and the hours elves served their desert.

"Trickle Tart is one of your favourites right Harry?"

Harry nodded. "You remember."

"Of course I remember Harry I remember everything about you." She blushed faintly.

Harry smiled. "I remember everything you've told me about your self Daph."

"Really?" She asked in an excited tone.

He nodded smiling.

Just then their was a calling from the other room.

"Daphne sweetheart are you home?"

"In my parlour Daddy." She called.

A tall man with brown hair and brown eyes entered the room.

"Daddy your home from business." She ran over to hug her father.

"Hello honey your mother and sister gone away on their shopping trip over night?"

"Yeah Daddy they gone to France for two days."

He nodded in understanding. He then noticed Harry.

"Mister Potter a pleasure we finally meet, Daphne has told me everything about you. Oh and I mean everything." He said in a joyous voice. He walked over to Harry extending his hand.

"D-Da-Daddy!" Exclaimed Daphne burning with embaressment.

Harry blushed him self. "Did we did she? And you sir a pleasure to meet Daphne's father." He said standing up shaking his hand.

The man roared with laughed. "I see why Daphne is quiet smitten with you."

"Daddy!" Daphne yelled.

He laughed at the look of horror on her daughters face.

"How about you two come through to my office. We can discuss what we asked you here for Harry."

Harry nodded in understanding Daphne looked slightly horror stuck.

"Daddy I thought you were joking."

"Nonsense I'm sure Harry won't mind it's nothing bad after all."

Daphne had gone silent in horror.

"Of course sir I'm willing to discuss anything."

"You see my dear." Daphne did not say anything to this but looked horror struck. The way she walked looked like she was heading for the gallows.

They soon found them selfs sitting in front of Daphne's father who told Harry to call him Cyrus. He said Mister Or Lord Greengrass made him feel old. Causing Harry to laugh.

"So Harry how do you feel about my daughter. Oh and don't be afraid of telling the truth. I think you know how she feels about you."

"Shut up dad!" Daphne yelled.

The man laughed again. "Oh Daphne stop being so embaressed it's natural to have theses feelings."

"Er um we I li er I like um I like her a lot. By what I understand with them feelings." Harry was blushing him self now.

Cyrus looked a bit sad. "Yes she told me about your tragic past, but I can see the blossoming romance between my daughter and your self. So I propose an idea."

"Dad stop please." Daphne pleeded.

"Theses are very common in our society. I purpose a marriage contract between my daughter and your self. So Harry what do you say Daphne is all for it."

"Daddy it was a joke yes I love Harry." She covered her mouth.

Harry gasped.

"Ha-Harry forget I said that."

Harry turned to her kindly. She had her face hidden.

"Daphne I love you to."

She gasped.

"Y-yo-you love me. But Pansy."

Harry laughed. "Pansy more like a sister and the same with the he other girls. But with you Daphne there is much more there, I did hope in the future you'd feel the same one day."

"I do Harry I just didn't want to mess with you with your past."

Harry smiled. "Your closer than a best friend Daphne, the mirror sort of confirmed it at the end of last term."

Daphne beamed. "I saw something similar Harry."

She had uncovered her face now.

Harry got up and hugged her.

Cyrus spoke. "You see the love is their, so to bring this love closer together what do you to say?"

They both looked into each other's eyes.

 **A/N: Well there we go hope that chapter was worth the wait. I promise there won't be as a longer wait this time. If you have the time and think it is worth it please review :)**


End file.
